We Owned The Night
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Tell me have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts?
1. We Owned The Night

I probably shouldn't be starting this, but here goes. LOL. This is a collection of oneshots for the Lady Antebellum CD Own The Night. I've already done several of these collections for In Plain Sight and House MD, so I went with the flow. And every song from this CD reminds me of Michael and Fiona. At the beginning of each oneshot, there will be several lines from a song off the CD. I'm going in the order that the songs play on the CD, and they probably won't all be in the same universe. Enough of my chatter. Enjoy the first chapter of We Owned The Night!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MFMFMFMFMF

_We woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin_

_Not knowing in that moment we'd never speak again_

_But it was perfect, I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

-Own The Night

Michael Westen sighed quietly in the cool Ireland night.

He was in bed with Fiona Glenanne, asset turned girlfriend, and he couldn't bear to move. His arm was wrapped snugly around her, allowing her to curl into his side. She had said more than once that he gave off more heat than a furnace, and she seemed to like that. She could never seem to get close enough to him at night, which was such a contradiction to her normal, hard as nails façade that she maintained during the day.

Smiling, he looked down at her sleeping face. She had the features of an angel, which were normally so hard in the day. She had to be like that. If she was any different, anyone would walk all over her. And really it made him feel blessed, to know that only he was privy to this side of her.

His mind couldn't help straying to darker thoughts as he held her closer. For weeks, his trainer had been calling him, telling him that he had to get the hell out of Ireland, or it would wind up costing Michael his life. But what was his life really worth if she wasn't in it?

Nothing.

His phone went off again. Swearing softly, he grabbed it and held it to his ear. A minute later, the phone fell from his hand.

Fiona stirred against him, murmuring softly.

Swallowing thickly, Michael kissed her head and stroked her arm gently until he was certain that she was sleeping again. Then, with great reluctance, he slid away from her and quietly dressed in the darkness.

It took him less than five minutes to dress and pack his few belongings. There wasn't much worth taking, except a few files and pictures of Fiona. He didn't dare leave one behind. Once he was packed, he went back to the bed. Fiona still slept peacefully, her head on his pillow and her arm outstretched where he had laid. His heart broke as he reached out and touched her cheek, and she leaned into his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Fi."

She continued to sleep, and after another minute, he walked out of her apartment and out of her life, into the cold Ireland rain.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Just A Kiss. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Just A Kiss

This one takes place just after Nate's death and Fiona's release from prison. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MFMFMFMFMF

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

-Just A Kiss

How had he gotten so lucky?

Michael smiled as he held Fiona in his arms. They were in their bed in the loft while a storm raged on outside. They had wrapped up a big job the previous night, and they had spent most of today alternating between eating yogurt in the kitchen and making love in their bed. He loved days like this, and they meant even more after he had gotten her out of prison.

A lump formed in his throat as the memories came surging back. Those months without being able to hold Fiona in his arms had almost ripped him apart, and without her he was certain he would have lost it completely after Nate's death.

Sensing his sudden upset, Fiona snuggled deeper into his embrace.

He smiled and gently brushed her hair away from her beautiful face. At his touch, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…"

"Didn't mean to wake you up." He kissed her forehead.

"Mm…" She ran her hand along his toned abdomen. "It's okay."

He gasped and grasped her wrist, gently rubbing her skin. "Fi… I need to tell you something."

She wiggled her fingers playfully. "What?"

"I love you, Fi."

That made her jerk her head up. He had never said those words to her, not even in the deepest part of night, after they made love and he was holding her. Her heart swelled up, and finally she managed, "I love you, too, Michael."

They both smiled as Michael suddenly swept her beneath himself and began kissing her neck.

How had he ever gotten so lucky, to have a woman like her to love?

The End.

A/N: Next up, Dancing Away With My Heart. Thanks for reading!


	3. Dancing Away With My Heart

This chapter shows the moments leading up to Fiona coming to Miami. I really enjoyed writing this one in particular, since we never saw Fiona's side of being called to help Michael. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MFMFMFMFMF

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

-Dancing Away With My Heart

"Where are you, Michael?"

Fiona Glenanne sighed as she looked out the window. New York was a lot like Ireland as far as the weather was concerned, but that was where the similarities ended. People were everywhere, cars littered the streets… New York was a boiling pot of races and religions. She rested her head against the glass of her window.

Behind her, Jack was sleeping in the bed. He was a decent partner, but for the past five years she hadn't been able to find anyone who could satisfy her the way Michael could. Her palm pressed tightly against the glass. Michael had been amazing, considerate, kind, loyal, giving… She had been so certain that everything was going right, even after she found out he wasn't who he claimed to be. They had worked through that, but then one night, she had woken up and he was gone. No goodbye, no note, just gone.

She had hated him for so long for leaving her that way, but beneath that, she still loved him. It was that love that had eventually driven her to go to the States (that and the threats on her life in Ireland). She had no idea what she thought she was doing, but eventually she found herself liking the States more and more. Now she was a gun runner with a great apartment and a new man in her life.

Her cell phone suddenly started to ring. She grabbed it quickly and held it to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Is this Fiona Glenanne?" The voice on the other end was hesitant and faintly accented.

Immediately she was suspicious. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Imelda. I'm a maid at the Sunny Side hotel in Miami. There is an unconscious man here, and your number was in his wallet."

Fiona turned away from the window. "Do you know the man's name?"

There was a shuffling noise. "His I.D. says Michael Westen."

Fiona grabbed her jeans. "Describe him," she demanded, her heart racing.

"He's tall, dark haired, very handsome…and there is a scar on his face."

Fiona closed her eyes. "You said the Sunny Side hotel in Miami?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be there in a few hours." She shoved the phone into her pocket and began packing a bag. Something had happened to Michael, and despite the fact that he had abandoned her in Ireland, she had to see him.

"I'm coming, Michael."

The End.

A/N: I couldn't remember the name of the hotel where Michael was dumped, so I made one up. LOL. Hope everyone enjoyed this one. Next up, Friday Night. Thanks for reading!


	4. Friday Night

Update! This one is a bit shorter, but fairly smutty. And oh my god, how AWESOME was that mid season finale? AHHHH! I just loved Michael calling her beautiful, and him holding her when they broke through the ceiling. It was all SOOOOO good! Anyway, enjoy the new update, Friday Night!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

HCHCHCHCHC

_I wanna set you free_

_I wanna take you high_

_I wanna be, wanna be_

_Your Friday night_

-Friday Night

"Fiona!"

Fiona Glenanne smirked as she ran her hand along the inside of her boyfriend's thigh. They had borrowed a beautiful red ragtop from Sam's girlfriend, Elsa, and now they were out taking it for a test drive. It had been far too long since they had just gone out and taken a ride, just the two of them, and it was exhilarating.

Michael gasped as Fiona's grip tightened on his thigh. The woman was insatiable! "Are you trying to get us killed, Fi?"

Fiona leaned over in her seat and nibbled on his ear. "No, but what a way to go," she whispered before closing her lips over his ear again.

He gasped again and finally gave up, pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. Luckily it was a secluded area, and the sun was quickly fading beyond the horizon. Certain that they wouldn't be bothered, Michael turned toward his woman and pulled her into his arms.

Laughing, Fiona went willingly into his arms. It had been years since they pulled over on the side of the road and fooled around. And the last time they had, he had been the one who instigated it. Of course, things had been a little different back then.

His kiss brought her back to the present, making her melt under his sure and knowing touch.

Okay, maybe things hadn't changed _that_ much…

The End.

A/N: Next up, When You Were Mine. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
